Supernova
by OCMYC
Summary: Every Mutant has a life before they become involved with organisations and team affiliations. Irina Winters A.K.A Supernova, had one too. Howard/OC Erik/OC Charles/OC


Irina Winters does not remember that much from being thirteen and under, her life then consisted of being a part of an experiment or spending most of her time in her father's science lab [i]_doing_[/i]the experiments. Her father is currently a Doctor working for a man named Klaus Schmidt, and he was trying to find out if he could enhance Mutant abilities and if Irina wasn't creating new elements or tinkering with cars, she was always the first on the list. Her father would call her his little Super Star for being so brave, like she had a choice anyway.

That caused some memory loss on Irina's part, but she always had her brother there for her…well, until this year.

The year now is 1942, and the Second World War and it's been a year since it had started and everyone is ushering their kids out of their homes and into the army. Irina and adoptive (unaware) brother, Tej Winters on the other hand where currently sitting in the Grande Mansion with James 'Bucky' Barnes as he and Tej thinks about enlisting.

"You can't be serious?" Irina asked skeptically, sitting on the large couch, in her permanent twenty-year-old body with a cup of tea in her hands as one leg crossed over the other. She still had her English manners even though she had been in New York for the past ten years.

"Well I think it'll be good, you know with the whole Mutant thing and all" The older brown-haired man replied and Irina placed her cup on the crystal coffee table and put her head in her hands. Tej had this fantasy that because he was ageless, had healing and had the power of fire and bringing tattoos to life that he could waltz into anywhere and think he could rule over. Bucky and Howard Stark were the only ones who knew about their Mutations apart from their parents because Irina was Howard Stark's personal assistant.

Tej and Irina were completely different, and it wasn't because he was adopted first into the family but it was because they had different aspects into the world. Irina wanted to show everyone a new world, a 'super evolution' as it were, yet Tej thought that everybody should be a Mutant and nothing more different. He may have the body of a thirty year old, an age state of a forty year old but he would always have the aspects of a ten year old.

"Bucky is a Human, he can be killed" Irina told him sadly as if he didn't hear the lecture the first time. "You're arrogant and people will get suspicious if your shot nine times and still manage to smart remark everyone"

"A little harsh sis" Tej rolled his hazel eyes before running his hand up his tattooed flesh.

"What about you Bucky? Are you doing it for the sake of it or do you want to actually save the country?" Irina questioned, not meant for it to come out a little too fierce. She didn't like using that sort of tone towards Bucky, he was her closest friend that she had ever had.

"Of course I do. Your brother is the one who wants to show off his powers" Bucky also rolled his eyes before Tej got up from the seat, Bucky following suit.

"We've got to go now, do I have your permission to leave the house, [i]mom [/i]?" Tej mocked, placing his hands on hips and puckering his pink lips. Irina scoffed and let her headrest in her hand.

"Just go T" Irina mumbled and Tej let out a small sigh before heading towards the entrance of the mansion.

"I'll see you at the Expo tomorrow right?" Bucky asked, well more like suggested.

"Of course" She smiled, getting up and kissing his cheek before he followed Tej.

Irina quickly finished her tea and made her way upstairs where she shot a quick "Hello" to her father in the lab before heading into her bedroom and getting ready for another day at the office.

[b]STPSTPSTPSTPSTPSTPSTPSTP[/b]

"Hey Supernova!" Howard Stark's voice flooded the offices of the base behind the antiques shop in New York as he spotted Irina running up to him with a file of papers, her pink dress slightly waving as she moved. She slightly smiled at the nickname he gave her because of her stunning purple and blue 'galaxy' eyes. "Stop before you trip"

"Sorry, but I've got the papers on the Arc Reactor that you wanted" Irina smiled softly as she pulled her boyfriend into his office, making sure the door was locked before she levitated the papers up in A2 size and a round drawing with a number of equations and light sources had been written.

"You designed this?" Howard gasped, looking out how beautifully the work had been set out, and that's the best thing about Irina, she would please anybody, especially Howard Stark, with her sciences.

"Everything, it will be a main clean energy source for years and it can power everything," Irina grinned, her inner geek taking over.

"You are a genius," Howard chirped, quickly jumping over and stealing a kiss from her. "You are coming to the Expo tonight?"

"Is everyone thinking I'm not?" Irina chuckled quietly, brushing a few strands of her thick dark locks behind her ears. She had been the same question about six times within the past four hours.

"Well your brother is said to be enlisted, Bucky told me you guys had a spat this afternoon" He replied as she moved the papers around with her mind, a pen floating from the desk and began writing more notes.

"He wants to enlist, because he's a Mutant, by the end of it he'd probably be the last one standing," Irina said sadly also sighing deeply as she pressed her hands to her temples as the worry for her brother grew.

"Oh come on Supernova," Howard cooed, pressing his hands against her sleek shoulders of her dress and rubbing slightly."Your brother will protect those soldiers and you know it"

"You obviously don't know him"


End file.
